Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 181
=Notes= *In this episode, a glimpse is caught of all the souls taken by the "The Seal of Orichalcos", waiting to be fed to the The Great Leviathan. **Yugi, Joey, and Pegasus appear in this scene. Pegasus reveals how the Legendary Dragons were once the knights Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias, transformed into dragons by Dartz in an effort to weaken their power. He also reveals how the card he gave Yami can unlock their true form. =Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba + Yami Yugi vs. Dartz - Part 5= Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. *Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a card. Dartz's Turn *Thanks to the Deuteros effect of "Orichalcos Tritos", each turn Dartz gains 500 LP for each monster he controls. With 3 monsters, he gains +1500 LP (Dartz: 18500 → 20000 Life Points). *Uses "Orichalcos Dexia" to attack Yami's "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian". **Thanks to its special ability, "Orichalcos Dexia" gains ATK equal to the DEF of the Defense Position monster it's battling + an extra 300 ATK ("Orichalcos Dexia": 500 → 1200 → 1500 ATK / 0 DEF). **Yami activates Trap Card "Soul Shield": he pays half his LP (Yami: 4300 → 2150 Life Points) to negate all Battle Damage to him and "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" and end the Battle Phase. **"Orichalcos Shunoros's" second special effect activates: its power drops by the ATK "Orichalcos Dexia" just gained while battling, i.e. 1500 ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 17200 → 15700 ATK / 16700 → 15200 DEF). *Under the spell of Dartz's words, Yami is about to concede the Duel when his Millenium Puzzle activates, repelling the energy of the Orichalcos and reminding him that his friends are still with him in spirit. Yami Yugi's Turn *During his Draw Phase, Yami draws the card Pegasus made for him: it's "Legend of Heart". *Activates Spell Card "Legend of Heart": **Yami pays 1000 LP (Yami: 2150 → 1150 Life Points) and Tributes "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" to Special Summon "Legendary Knight Timaeus" (2800 ATK / 1800 DEF), "Legendary Knight Hermos" (2800 ATK / 1800 DEF), and "Legendary Knight Critias" (2800 ATK / 1800 DEF). **Due to "Legend of Heart's" second special effect, Dartz's "Orichalcos Tritos" is destroyed ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 15700 → 15200 ATK / 15200 DEF) ("Orichalcos Dexia": 500 → 0 ATK / 0 DEF) ("Orichalcos Aristeros": 500 → 0 ATK / 0 DEF). *Uses "Legendary Knight Timaeus" to attack Dartz's "Orichalcos Aristeros". **Thanks to its special ability, "Orichalcos Aristeros" gains DEF equal to that of the monster it's battling + an extra 300 DEF ("Orichalcos Aristeros": 0 ATK / 0 → 2800 → 3100 DEF) (Yami: 1150 → 850 Life Points). **"Orichalcos Shunoros's" second special effect activates: its ATK drops by the DEF "Orichalcos Aristeros" just gained while battling, i.e. 3100 ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 15200 → 12100 ATK / 15200 → 12100 DEF). *Uses "Legendary Knight Hermos" to attack Dartz's "Orichalcos Aristeros". **Thanks to its special ability, "Orichalcos Aristeros" gains DEF equal to that of the monster it's battling + an extra 300 DEF ("Orichalcos Aristeros": 0 ATK / 0 → 2800 → 3100 DEF) (Yami: 850 → 550 Life Points). **"Orichalcos Shunoros's" second special effect activates: its ATK drops by the DEF "Orichalcos Aristeros" just gained while battling, i.e. 3100 ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 12100 → 9000 ATK / 12100 → 9000 DEF). *Uses "Legendary Knight Critias" to attack Dartz's "Orichalcos Aristeros". **Thanks to its special ability, "Orichalcos Aristeros" gains DEF equal to that of the monster it's battling + an extra 300 DEF ("Orichalcos Aristeros": 0 ATK / 0 → 2800 → 3100 DEF) (Yami: 550 → 250 Life Points). **"Orichalcos Shunoros's" second special effect activates: its ATK drops by the DEF "Orichalcos Aristeros" just gained while battling, i.e. 3100 ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 9000 → 5900 ATK / 9000 → 5900 DEF). Dartz's Turn *Uses "Orichalcos Shunoros" to Attack Yami's "Legendary Knight Critias". **Yami activates "Legendary Knight Critias's" first special ability: he activates "Mirror Force" in his Graveyard, thereby redirecting "Orichalcos Shunoros's" attack back at Dartz (Dartz: 20000 → 14100 Life Points) and destroying all of his monsters (NOTE #1: in the anime, Critias is shown to 'absorb' the power of 'Mirror Force' and redirect the attack himself) (NOTE #2: in the real game, "Mirror Force" does not redirect the attack and inflict any Battle Damage, but simply destroys all the opponent's Attack Position monsters). **Upon its destruction, "Orichalcos Shunoros's" final special ability activates: Dartz pay all his LP (Dartz: 14100 → 0 Life Points) and discards his entire hand to Special Summon "Divine Serpent" (∞ ATK / ∞ DEF). As long as "Divine Serpent" remains in play, Dartz does not lose the game. Yami Yugi's Turn *Sets a card. Dartz's Turn *Activates "Divine Serpent's" special ability: Dartz sends the top 10 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard so "Divine Serpent" can attack. **"Divine Serpent" attacks & destroys Yami's "Legendary Knight Timaeus" (Yami: 250 → 0 Life Points). **Yami activates Trap Card "Relay Soul" and Special Summons "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Defense Position: as long as "Dark Magician Girl" remains in play, Yami does not lose the game. *Dartz activates Spell Card "Impact Revive": he Special Summons "Legendary Knight Timaeus" (2800 ATK / 1800 DEF) on Yami's side of the field and boosts its ATK by +500 ("Legendary Knight Timaeus": 2800 → 3300 ATK / 1800 DEF), but this also allows Dartz to repeat his Battle Phase. *Activates "Divine Serpent's" special ability: Dartz sends the top 10 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard so "Divine Serpent" can attack. "Divine Serpent" attacks Yami's "Dark Magician Girl". Duel concludes next episode. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes